


New Opportunities

by RaeDMagdon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College, F/F, Modern AU, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, two omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: “There’s only one problem,” Lexa said, taking a deep, visible breath. “I’m not an alpha.”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 35
Kudos: 664





	New Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> From, like, well over a year ago. Please forgive any mistakes! I just happened to find this on my hard drive.

“There’s only one problem,” Lexa said, taking a deep, visible breath. “I’m not an alpha.”

Clarke blinked. Opened her mouth, then closed it again. The throbbing bass from the speakers sounded far away. She stared at Lexa on the other side of the couch. Lexa stared back, proud and undaunted, but also far too tense. She was obviously waiting for some kind of response — a response Clarke had no idea how to give.

In the end, her reply was far from satisfactory. “Wait, what?”

“I’m not an alpha,” Lexa repeated, holding Clarke’s gaze with eyes that were a bewitchingly vivid shade of green. “I’m an omega. I take hormone blockers and let people… assume.”

Slowly, the truth dawned. Several pieces came together in Clarke’s head: Lexa’s occasional absence from class, probably her heats; the fact that Lexa never stank of dominance, though her body language and demeanor certainly showed it; her calm, assured manner of leadership.

Many of those things were what had attracted Clarke to Lexa in the first place. She’d always been a different kind of alpha, the kind that took charge without pulling stupid stunts or putting on an air of bravado. Only she wasn’t an alpha after all. A lot of things suddenly made sense.

“Oh.”

Lexa’s eyes flicked down into her lap. She didn’t seem ashamed, but rather resigned. “So, I get it if you aren’t interested anymore. I just thought you should know.”

_ Interested? Oh, shit. _

Clarke swallowed, working moisture into her dry mouth. Lexa’s confession had come as such a surprise that she’d forgotten her own offer… the offer she’d made after almost an hour of talking and laughing on the edge of the dance floor, with drinks in hand. Lexa’s red solo cup was filled only with soda, but Clarke hadn’t pushed. They’d been having such a good time, and she’d hoped…

_ You could still invite her back to your dorm, _ said a voice in her head.  _ Sometimes omegas go with other omegas. It’s not a big deal. _

But Clarke hadn’t thought  _ she _ was one of those omegas. Her previous lovers had been alphas, the slightly obnoxious high school type that jostled for status and attention. There hadn’t been much else available, even when she’d graduated and moved on to college. 

Lexa, though? Lexa was different. Lexa was interesting. They’d done a few group projects together, and Clarke had most definitely been waiting for an opportunity precisely like this one. An opportunity to spend more time with the serious alpha who possessed such quiet strength. To get her number. To ask her out — or ask her back to the dorms.

And, as Clarke searched within herself, she realized she still wanted to.

_ It’ll be different, but different isn’t necessarily bad. _

“I should get going,” Lexa said, almost managing to hide her disappointment. She gave Clarke a stiff smile and started to get up.

Clarke snapped back to reality as she realized she might miss her chance.  _ Fuck, Griffin, go for it! You’re into her. Don’t blow it.  _ “Wait.” She reached out, touching Lexa’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding her cup.

Lexa froze, her eyes widening slightly. She paused, studying Clarke’s face with burning intensity.

“I’m still into you,” Clarke blurted, before she lost her courage. “Can we, uh, go somewhere quieter and talk?”

The corners of Lexa’s mouth twitched. She nodded, using their joined hands to help Clarke up from the dingy couch. Together, they wove their way through the other partygoers, heading around the dance floor and out the front door.

Outside, the air was much cooler, without the sweltering heat of aroused bodies moving together. Clarke took a deep breath, sighing in relief. She enjoyed being social as much as the next person, but that frat party had been a little much.

Lexa seemed pleased to be out in the open as well. She relaxed, although she didn’t drop Clarke’s hand. “This is better.”

“Yeah.” Clarke stole a cautious look at her companion. Lexa looked especially sexy, braided hair slightly tousled from running her hand through it, her skin made paler than usual by the moonlight shining on the sidewalk. “Uh, wanna walk me back to my dorm?”

Lexa nodded. Smiled. Her smiles were rare, and Clarke always felt a flutter when they appeared. This time was no exception. They headed for Clarke’s building, still holding hands, neither of them brave enough to draw attention to the fact in case the other might change their mind.

“How long have you…” Clarke hesitated, unsure if she should ask the question.

“Been into omegas? Taken hormone blockers? Both, since sophomore year of high school. You?”

Clarke chewed her lip. “Uh, since tonight?” Although, thinking back, certain isolated incidents started forming larger patterns in her memory. She’d been close to a few of her omega friends in high school.  _ Very _ close. At the time, she’d thought she was just admiring them because they were awesome. Weren’t all omegas awesome? She’d admired them. Wanted to be like them. But now, thinking back, she wondered if it had been something more.

“Maybe there were some signs before,” she admitted. She waited, afraid Lexa might balk at her inexperience and uncertainty.

To her immense relief, that wasn’t the reaction she got. Lexa squeezed her hand. “Sometimes it takes a while. When the whole world tells you to be and think a certain way…”

Clarke nodded. She could definitely understand that. “So — and please don’t be offended — are you actually an omega? Or do you feel more like an alpha, inside?”

A shadow flickered across Lexa’s face. “That’s… complicated. The answer is, I’m not sure. I can’t tell if I just don’t want to be the kind of omega society expects, or if I want to be an alpha, or something else.” She wrinkled her nose. “There are some parts of being an alpha I definitely don’t think I’d like.”

Clarke couldn’t help laughing. “Fair enough. And… it’s cool, by the way. However you identify is fine with me. I just like spending time around you. You’re… interesting.”

Lexa arched a brow. “I can’t quite tell if that’s a compliment or a drag.”

“I try to keep a healthy flirt to roast ratio going,” Clarke said. “But I mean it. You’re interesting. I thought so when I first met you.”

“Really?” Lexa asked, her voice rising with interest.

Clarke’s face flushed. Her hand felt sweaty in Lexa’s grip. “I remember thinking you were really hot when we did that project last semester.”

“Yeah?” Lexa shot Clarke a look that struck straight between her legs. “I definitely noticed you, too.”

***

Clarke’s dorm looked pretty much how Lexa expected. Judging from the haphazard organization of Clarke’s backpack and the inconsistent formatting of her notes in class, Lexa had been prepared for a little chaos.

She certainly found it.

Dirty clothes were piled beside Clarke’s bed. An empty takeout container sat on the desk, only a few feet from the trash can. Art supplies were scattered across the same desk, along with an open sketchbook. Portraits, Lexa noted, although she didn’t recognize the subjects. The bed was, predictably, unmade.

Clarke responded to Lexa’s scrutiny of the room with a sheepish shrug. “Sorry, I’m a slob,” she said, without much repentance.

“You have a single,” Lexa pointed out. “Does it really matter?”

“Well, uh, for situations like this, when I have company.” Clarke made a brief, frantic effort to clean, kicking the clothes under the bed, throwing the takeout container away, and cracking the window. Lexa tried to stifle a laugh. It was cute, actually. Disarmingly cute. Besides, the room didn’t smell bad. It smelled like Clarke, and that was… a very good smell, if she were being honest. She’d noticed that a while ago.

After a few moments, Clarke paused. She took a deep breath, turned toward Lexa, and shrugged, as if she didn’t know what to do next. “I’m normally way better at this,” she said. “This is… new. But new isn’t bad, right?”

Lexa studied Clarke carefully. There was excitement, and perhaps a little apprehension, in her expression, but no fear or doubt. “Well, I don’t normally come back to people’s dorms, so it’s new for me, too. But, no. New isn’t necessarily bad.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “You don’t? I just thought…”

“That I was easy?” Lexa said, in her most deadpan tone.

“No!” Clarke said, shaking her head in alarm. “Just—you’re insanely hot, so I thought you’d have lots of opportunities.”

“I was kidding.” Lexa cocked her hip, shifting her weight to one side and folding her arms across her chest. “But you think I’m hot? Not just hot, but ‘insanely’ hot?”

Clarke grinned. “I only speak the truth.”

“You most definitely do not. I’ve heard some of your excuses for being late to class.”

“Fine. I’ll only speak the truth to you. How’s that?”

Not much threw Lexa off balance, but Clarke most definitely did. She was ridiculously sexy, in her wild way, and she stirred feelings that Lexa couldn’t quite put words to. Feelings that left her unsettled, but also elated. She hadn’t so much as kissed anyone since breaking up with her high school girlfriend almost two years ago, during freshman year of college. But… 

Clarke was interesting. Clarke was sexy. And most important of all, Clarke was  _ offering. _ Being wanted by someone she wanted as well was a rare occurrence for omegas who liked other omegas.

_ I can’t let this opportunity slip by. _

“Then tell me the truth now.” She stepped forward, stopping only when she and Clarke stood nose to nose beside the bed. “Would you like it if I kissed you?”

“Let’s find out.” Clarke placed a hesitant hand on Lexa’s shoulder, but the touch took on some weight when it wasn’t rejected. She leaned in, and Lexa closed the gap to meet her.

Clarke’s lips were soft. Warm. She tasted a little like alcohol, although Lexa had kept a careful eye on her consumption. She’d only had one beer, which she’d sipped slowly throughout the evening. The movements of her mouth were focused and deliberate as she opened, a clear invitation.

Lexa took that invitation with a good portion of the eagerness building inside her. She cupped the side of Clarke’s face in a gentle hand, but her mouth wasn’t quite as gentle as it slanted against Clarke’s. Her tongue darted forward, flicking Clarke’s lower lip. Teasing. Clarke moaned, and butterflies erupted in Lexa’s stomach.

They broke apart, and Lexa noted with some pride that Clarke was panting. “Whoa.”

Lexa smiled. “Yes?”

“Guess I’m used to people shoving their tongues down my throat.”

“Well, I can do that, if you really want.”

“I mean, sure, at the right moment, but for a first kiss — no. Had enough bad ones to know better. But that was… wow.”

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. The glassy look in Clarke’s lovely blue eyes told her she’d made an impression, just like she’d hoped. Clarke’s scent was stronger, too: a combination of floral sweetness and something like fresh earth. “I agree. Wow.”

“Do it again?” Clarke asked, already tilting her head and leaning in.

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She placed a steadying hand on Clarke’s hip, then dipped forward. They were close to the same height, so it was very comfortable to kiss Clarke. Comfortable, but  _ exhilarating. _ She smelled and tasted and felt so fucking good, and Lexa wished she’d asked Clarke out at the start of the semester, when they’d first met.

_ I can’t believe we could’ve been doing this for months already.  _

One of Clarke’s arms snaked around her waist, drawing her toward the bed. Lexa followed as Clarke walked backwards, and whimpered in disappointment as she broke away to sit on the edge of the mattress. “Come here?” Clarke asked, with a hopeful note in her voice. “We don’t have to go all the way or anything, but I think the bed would be more comfortable for making out.”

Lexa laughed. “Are you saying that for my sake, or yours?” she inquired as she sat on the bed beside Clarke.

A flush crawled across Clarke’s cheeks, faint thanks to her golden tan, but still visible, and still very cute. “Um, yours. Mostly.”

“Then we’ll see where it goes.”

She turned toward Clarke, who was already hovering very close, and they kissed again. With the support of the bed beneath them, Lexa found that Clarke was much less inhibited. Her kisses were deep and thirsty, and her noises were intoxicating. Warmth bloomed in Lexa’s belly, radiating outward to the tips of her fingers and toes. Clarke made her feel like she was on fire, and it was a feeling she didn’t want to let go of.

***

Lexa was a good kisser.

_ No, not just good, _ Clarke decided as Lexa’s tongue swept against hers, not forcing, but coaxing.  _ Amazing. _ She had no idea where this woman had learned to kiss, but she wanted to personally thank whoever had taught her, because now, she was receiving all the benefits. Her filthy mind also couldn’t help wondering how that tongue would feel other places. On her neck, her nipples, between her legs…

She found out sooner than expected. Lexa scattered a few closed kisses around her lips, nuzzling Clarke’s jaw and blazing a trail down to her neck. She didn’t use her teeth, and the suction of her mouth was gentle, but the heat and pressure drove Clarke crazy. She fisted the fabric of Lexa’s shirt, needing something to grip.

“Oh,  _ fuck.” _

Lexa chuckled into the crook of her throat. “Sensitive neck?”

“One of my weaknesses.”

“Only one?” Lexa pulled away, raising a brow. “What are the others?”

Clarke grinned. “You’ll have to experiment to find out.” At the word ‘experiment’, Lexa’s smile faltered. Clarke immediately realized why, and hastened to reassure her. “Not that I think you’re an experiment. I’ve been into you for a while, and I definitely know I want… whatever this is.”

That did the trick. Lexa relaxed, un-clenching her jaw, and Clarke was surprised at the difference it made. Lexa always walked around like she was prepared to defend herself. Like she expected some kind of attack at any moment. This was the first time Clarke could remember seeing her so at ease, and it made her look even more beautiful.

_ She trusts me, at least a little. _

“Kiss me more,” she said, swinging one leg across Lexa’s lap and kneeling over her thighs. The new position forced her to bend in order to reach Lexa’s lips, but she didn’t mind. It also allowed Lexa easier access to her throat — access Lexa’s mouth took full advantage of.

Soon, Clarke realized she was going to need cover-up. While Lexa was always gentle, always aware of any noises and movements that might signal discomfort, she used her teeth, and Clarke moaned extra loud on purpose to make sure she knew it was appreciated. Sweat sprouted on her skin, causing her clothes to cling — especially her underwear, which was decidedly damp with something much more noticeable. Lexa had already gotten her wetter than any of the alphas she’d ever fucked, and they hadn’t even stripped yet.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked.

In her dazed state, it took Clarke a moment to realize Lexa was fiddling with the hem of her shirt, waiting for permission.

Clarke ripped the shirt off without any hesitation at all. She was prepared to remove her bra as well, but Lexa’s hands circled around to her back before she could, loosening the hook and letting the straps slide down Clarke’s shoulders. Her mouth painted circular patterns overtop Clarke’s breasts, not anywhere near her nipples, but close enough to make them stiffen in anticipation.

“Lexa…”

She threaded her fingers through Lexa’s thick brown hair, drawing that delightful mouth exactly where she wanted it. Her hips bucked against as warmth folded around the peak of her left breast. Lexa was too good. Just too good. She was patient, and she smelled amazing, and she seemed to know exactly what they both needed.

Lexa spent a long time at Clarke’s breasts, switching from one to the other whenever things got a little too intense. Clarke chewed the inside of her cheek, curling her toes in her socks. She desperately wanted Lexa to go lower, but she wasn’t sure whether it was too soon to ask. Her alpha lovers had always just gone for it, albeit with her consent.

“Fuck,” she panted when she couldn’t stand it anymore. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Lexa released Clarke’s nipple with a wet pop, giving her a look of well-earned smugness. “I hope not. We’ve barely gotten started. That is, if you want to keep going—”

Clarke was already standing and unbuttoning her pants. “Strip. Please, I wanna see you.”

She was delighted when her order was obeyed, and awestruck when Lexa removed her shirt. Though she had a somewhat slender build, her muscles were surprisingly well-defined.  _ She must be into sports, _ Clarke thought, noting Lexa’s shoulders and abdomen.  _ No one gets a body like that sitting around on their ass. _ She suddenly felt a little awkward. Here was this absolute goddess, looking tan and hard and glorious as she removed her bra, and then there she was, round in all the places Lexa was lean and trim.

Clarke’s self-deprecating thoughts scattered as Lexa stood to shuck her pants. They fell from her lean hips, which nonetheless had a subtle curve to them, and revealed her underwear, a tight pair of boxers that outlined the tops of her thighs.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, without even thinking.

To her delight, Lexa blushed. “Thanks?”

Clarke suddenly realized she was still in her underwear. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down, kicking them under the bed with the rest of her dirty clothes.

At first, both of them simply stared at each other. Clarke saw her own desire and admiration reflected in Lexa’s eyes, and her confidence returned in a rush. She placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, caressing the top of her arm and guiding her back onto the bed.

This time, they kissed with full body contact. Clarke stretched out on top of Lexa, shuddering at the way their breasts pressed flush, moaning at the feel of warm skin bleeding into hers. She brushed her tongue against Lexa’s lips, and they parted for her, but she forgot what she was doing and whimpered as Lexa’s hands gripped her rear, kneading firmly.

Clarke waited, expecting Lexa’s hand to delve straight between her legs. Instead, one of them released her backside and caressed her hip, seemingly in no hurry. Her skin prickled, and she huffed in annoyance, tugging Lexa’s lower lip with her teeth. “You’re a tease,” she grumbled, shifting her hips forward. She found purchase against one of Lexa’s thighs, and the pressure sent a jolt through her core.

Lexa stiffened beneath her. The hand on Clarke’s ass twitched, then urged her into a firmer grind. “Is, mmm… is that a problem?”

“No.” Clarke looked down at Lexa’s face, her high cheekbones and half-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips. “But you’re driving me kinda crazy.”

“Good.”

Lexa’s hand moved up her thigh at a frustratingly slow pace, and Clarke nearly sobbed when it slid back down to make another pass. Eventually, Lexa’s hand cupped between her legs, and Clarke sagged in relief. She took Lexa’s waiting lips in another kiss, clenching as clever fingers circled her clit. They didn’t focus on the tip, massaging the sensitive, swollen tissue all around it instead.

“Dammit.” Clarke tore away from Lexa’s mouth and nipped the crook of her neck, not biting down hard, but hard enough to make her point. “Fuck me.  _ Please?” _

Lexa chuckled, but shifted her fingers to Clarke’s entrance. She dipped in with one at first, then two, meeting absolutely no resistance. Spots flashed in front of Clarke’s eyes, and she choked around a whine. She could have done with more of a stretch, but Lexa was already pushing and probing the most perfect places.

“Fuck, keep doing that.” She rocked her hips and started to ride, panting into Lexa’s throat.

Lexa’s other hand gave her rear a teasing pat. “More?”

_ “Yes.” _

Clarke feared it had merely been another tease, but Lexa added a third finger. This time, she felt the familiar sting of being stretched, but it wasn’t painful at all. The fullness was exactly what she needed. She cried out, pulling away from Lexa’s shoulder and straightening up to allow for even more depth.

Lexa followed, adopting a sitting position that brought her mouth level with Clarke’s breasts. She took a nipple back in her mouth, and Clarke squealed. She normally came quickly and easily, but this was just ridiculous. Her inner walls clenched, and she arched her spine, bucking hard into Lexa’s hand.

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck…  _ Lexa… gonna come — make me come… ”

***

Lexa’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected Clarke to peak so soon, but she couldn’t really complain. The only thing she liked more than teasing was watching her lovers come, and it had been a long time. She curled her fingers, hitting the puffy, ridged place she’d found against Clarke’s front wall. “Go ahead, Clarke. Come for me.”

Clarke gave a wordless cry. Her body bent like a bow, locking up and shivering wildly.

A wave of euphoria struck Lexa at the same time. She stared in absolute awe, attempting to commit Clarke’s release to memory. The heat and slickness spilling into her hand. The way Clarke’s chest heaved, putting her breasts on even better display. The hazy look in Clarke’s eyes, and the trembling of her lips as she sucked in desperate breaths.

It was over much too quickly. Clarke slumped, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulders. “Shit, that was good.”

High praise, Lexa could tell, even just from Clarke’s breathless tone — but it wasn’t enough. She found herself as hungry as ever, and after a moment to make sure Clarke wasn’t oversensitive, she began moving her fingers again, thrusting at a slow but thorough pace.

“Wh — ah, fuck!”

Clarke resumed rocking her hips, but shook herself before she could get lost in the moment, much to Lexa’s disappointment. “Oh, no you don’t. It’s your turn.”

“I think you mean your turn,” Lexa laughed, but didn’t object as Clarke dismounted her hand and began kissing down her body. Clarke blazed a hot trail from her collarbone to her breasts, moving much faster than Lexa expected. She couldn’t find it in herself to complain, or ask Clarke to slow down, as a warm mouth wrapped around her nipple and an eager palm caressed her thigh.

She lost herself in the burning swirls of Clarke’s tongue and the gentle pull of her lips as they switched back and forth, kissing across her chest. Her hips rocked of their own accord, a fact which Clarke wasted no time taking advantage of. Her hand climbed higher, fingertips teasing through the trimmed hairs above Lexa’s pubic bone.

“More,” she moaned, sliding one of her legs around Clarke’s calf and urging her to flip.

Clarke allowed herself to be rolled onto her back, to Lexa’s mild surprise. She’d thought she would have to beg a little more, or even make demands, but she’d barely settled on top before Clarke’s fingers dragged through her wetness, lighting up every nerve. She bit her lower lip, lashes fluttering. It was going to be difficult keeping her eyes open.

Obviously, Clarke was a fast learner. She slipped one finger inside, then two, pausing to wait for a nod or whimper of consent each time, and brought the heel of her hand to bear on Lexa’s clit. The pressure wasn’t direct, but it was more than enough. Lexa started grinding, angling her hips to make sure Clarke hit all the right spots.

_ After this, _ Lexa promised herself, trembling as Clarke’s strokes pressed deeper inside.  _ After this, I’ll make her come again. Make sure she’s absolutely satisfied.  _ But for once, she couldn’t outrun her own selfishness. Her own need. She clenched around Clarke’s fingers, trying to hold off release for a few more seconds.

Clarke didn’t let her. “Relax,” she murmured, sitting up to kiss Lexa’s shoulder. “I want to make you come, too.”

The sweet, earnest note of hope in Clarke’s voice was too much for Lexa to withstand. She came on their next shared breath, bending down to capture Clarke’s lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. They kissed until Lexa’s head spun, and she’d spilled an ocean into Clarke’s hand.

Clarke kept curling her fingers, trying to ease Lexa through the aftershocks, but Lexa didn’t allow it. Coming had only energized her, made her more determined. She snatched Clarke’s wrist and brought it between their faces, running her tongue along the sticky trails until she reached Clarke’s fingers. She sucked them clean, holding eye contact with Clarke the entire time.

“Fuck, how are you so hot?” Clarke asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Lexa swiped her tongue between Clarke’s fingers one more time, just to make sure she’d gotten it all, before letting them fall from her mouth. She pushed Clarke back onto the bed with a hand to her sternum, and began kissing a similar trail to the one Clarke had taken, only this time she passed Clarke’s breasts and ducked beneath her knees.

“What are — oh, okay, that’s…  _ shit!”  _ Clarke arched off the bed and shoved a hand into Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer as she stole her first taste. And what a taste it was. Much better than tasting herself on Clarke’s fingers. This was warm, sweet, and directly from the source. Clarke was absolutely dripping, and Lexa delighted in gathering all the wetness she could.

Clarke’s flavor and smell were so wonderfully distracting that Lexa almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. She would have been content to lick Clarke with leisurely strokes, not really focusing anywhere at all, but Clarke began whining and grinding against her mouth, and Lexa couldn’t ignore her obvious signs of need. She swiped up to Clarke’s clit, then sealed her lips around it, sucking the swollen tissue without focusing too intently on the tip.

“Lexa!”

Clarke’s fingers tightened in her hair, and Lexa realized she was teetering on the edge again. She could tell from the uneven breaths rasping above her and the rake of Clarke’s nails over her scalp.  _ No. Not yet… a little longer… just a little more…  _ Determined to draw things out, she released Clarke’s clit and kissed down one of her thighs, sucking a pale patch of flesh between her teeth and worrying it until she’d left a brilliant purple bruise.

“You’re  _ terrible,” _ Clarke grunted, and Lexa caught a flash of movement near her forehead as one of Clarke’s hands plunged between her own legs, fingers rubbing furiously over and around her clit.

Lexa growled, biting down on the flesh she’d captured before letting go and gripping Clarke’s hand. She pulled it away, ignoring Clarke’s loud noises of disappointment. “Not yet,” she murmured, kissing Clarke’s knuckles and guiding the hand to grip the mussed sheets instead. “Soon.”

Clarke grumbled and sighed, but kept her hand where Lexa had placed it, fisting the comforter in trembling fingers. Satisfied she’d made her point, Lexa switched to Clarke’s other thigh, giving it the same treatment as the first. By the time she made her way back between Clarke’s legs, they both bore several pink and purple marks.

“You know I’m gonna pay you back for this,” Clarke groaned, staring down at her with hazy, dilated blue eyes.

Lexa smirked. Licked her lips. “I hope so.” She buried her face back between Clarke’s thighs and went to work, giving Clarke everything she’d held back before. She thrust her tongue past Clarke’s entrance, pushing deep before replacing it with her fingers. After a few thrusts, she sucked Clarke’s clit back into her mouth.

It only took a few seconds. Clarke arched and wailed like a woman unhinged, almost tearing the comforter off the bed. Her hips took on a wild rhythm that Lexa couldn’t entirely follow, although she tried her best. It didn’t seem to matter. Clarke was already well past the point of no return, and a rush of heat spilled into Lexa’s mouth and over her chin.

Lexa didn’t stop until Clarke was a quivering puddle of happy sighs, with absolutely nothing left to give. Only then did she kiss a circle around one of Clarke’s hipbones and roll to one side, leaving one arm draped around Clarke’s soft midsection.

“Fuck,” Clarke said after a while — apparently the only word she could summon.

Lexa decided to take that as a compliment. “You’re incredible,” she said, hoping that was what Clarke had meant as well.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I fingered you for like two seconds, and the rest of the time, you made me see stars.”

“I mean it. You’re incredible.”

Clarke rolled her head sideways, and she looked so adorable that Lexa was tempted to kiss her nose. But no. It was too soon, and that was too silly for someone she barely knew. Too intimate.

“Hm?”

She shuddered as Clarke caressed her cheek, drawing her in until their foreheads rested together. “We’re definitely doing this again,” Clarke said, without a trace of doubt. “And I’m taking you on a date. If you want to, I mean.”

Lexa swallowed. That was so much more than she could have hoped for — and at the same time,  _ exactly _ what she’d been hoping for. “I want to, as long as it’s not another frat party.”

“Definitely not. I was thinking, like, the art museum or the zoo. Then order pizza and bone down.”

A laugh bubbled from Lexa’s chest. That kind of date was exactly her speed. “Yes,” she said, trailing her palm along Clarke’s side. She had such beautiful curves, and Lexa didn’t feel like she’d had nearly enough time to appreciate them.

“Good.”

Clarke shifted, propping herself up on one elbow. “Do you want water or something?”

Lexa blinked in confusion. “Hmm?”

“Gotta rehydrate,” Clarke said, rolling off the bed and heading for the mini fridge next to her desk. She took out a water bottle and tossed it onto the bed while Lexa sat up. “You still owe me an orgasm, and I intend to collect.”

“Don’t you mean you owe me one?”

Clarke prowled back to the bed with a seductive sway in her hips. “I meant what I said. I’m gonna make  _ you _ come for  _ me. _ So, my orgasm.”

Lexa shivered. She had a feeling this push and pull between them wasn’t going to end any time soon, and she was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
